seri_pixel_biologist_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowfeather
Crowfeather is a black and white tom 'tuxedo' tom with a firm stature and amber eyes. He has a long muzzle and tail. History Crowfeather was hailed in the Twoleg Barn much like his eldest brother Branchstar though left the place early in the series to join MossClan. Although he had trouble at first getting the basics of clan life down he eventually rose to be one of the best hunters. After the meteor struck he was badly injured either by the impact itself or the fire but was nursed back to health by both Doegaze and Bearglow once BranchClan arrived to support the neighboring clowder. Though it didn't come without a price as Branchstar, unknown to us at the time as Crowfeather's elder brother, stated that he would either allow Crowfeather to leave willingly or take him by force. Both the clan and Crowfeather eventually complied, not wanting to fight, and he was taken to BranchClan's camp. He developed a romantic realtionship with Seawhisper, a Branchclan warrior, and after he saved Shellkit from drowning took their trust a step further- they had unplanned kits, unplanned by them and Seri! herself, actually. Seawhisper nearly died, along with the kittens, when she was giving birth however Bearglow saved them all. During a recent gathering he implied to Lionstar that he would be staying in Branchclan to be with his mate and kits. The Mossclan leader held no qualms but was still upset. Though it seems that Seawhisper and Crowfeather seem to be drifting apart. He ran into Bartrum while examining what may perhaps be Branchclan's new training grounds. He said a brief hello and asked the tom to bring a rainbow snail he had caught to Honeywish; possibly putting his current clan, specifically its kits, in danger. Being caught up in his own thoughts, he nearly risked all three of his children's lives by providing them a pile of prey that contained the very same fish that had nearly killed Bearglow, known as the Deathfish. Seawhisper was absolutely livid with him and saved the trio from almost certain death by putting herself between it and them; she told him that he was too wrapped up in himself and that he should just figure things out and leave if that's what he wants. Later, after unexpectedly desiring to play with his kits, him and Minnowkit were found on the street outside of camp by Seawhisper, which resulted in a large loss to their relationship to the point where Seawhisper actually attacked Crowfeather out of frustration and anger, which was then broken up by Crowfeather's older brother Branchstar. A few days after the fight he decided that Branchclan wasn't for him so one morning without telling anyone,he fled into the forest seeking his clanmates and family.Even though he would hurt his mate and kits.Him leaving Branchclan caused Frogkit to go into depression and dislike him and Seawhisper. Trivia * Crowfeather and Branchstar are the only brothers revealed thus far that were not born in a litter by a playable cat. * Crowfeather and Branchstar being brothers was not planned at the start of the series, and was instead an idea given to Seri! by the fandom because "they look so much alike they could be brothers!" This is possibly why Branchstar didn't say anything when he left Mossclan to start Branchclan. * Crowfeather and Seawhisper becoming mates wasn't a choice by Seri, but was chosen by the cats in free will * Seri! mentioned that he plays a big part to the third clan that made many people believe that he will lead the next clan. * She also said that five forces would be moving the plot, so it could be him, Seawhisper and the three kits. ** It could also however be Bearglow, Nightfrost, and Moonpaw. * His relationship with Seawhisper is slowly fading, to the point where in the episode "A Storm at Sea" Seawhisper and him physically fight over what he does with Minnowkit, the next episode he leaves. * He seems to favor Mossclan over Branchclan. * He wasn't playing with Minnowkit in the street, and was instead trying to get her off it without forcefully removing her. * Even though the majority of people approved of his choice to leave,some others are quite upset for leaving his kits and mate behind. Category:Branchclan Cats Category:Barn Cats Category:Warriors Category:Mossclan Cats